En el último momento
by Halkeginia
Summary: La amplia y desolada mansión que hay al otro lado de la calle está abandonada. Nadie pasa por allí, porque sobre ella circulan rumores de todo tipo. Ciel, por el contrario, desea entrar desde que descubrió su existencia, pero su madre se lo prohíbe. Utiliza una oportuna ocasión para ir, oculto entre la lluvia. Y descubre que, aunque la mansión parezca vacía, no lo está.


Después de que descubriera su existencia, ella siempre me decía - y repetía con estricta constancia- que en aquella mansión vivía la nada. Que ni siquiera el aire o el polvo se atrevían a pasar por allí. Que el edificio estaba tan vacío, que por no tener no tenía ni edificio. Pero mi madre podía ser muy exagerada a veces, y le gustaba dar a sus historias el tinte exagerado, dramático y poético que solo un loco sabe darle a un relato.

Nunca creí del todo que en aquella casa no hubiera nada. Que allí no vivía nadie sí que era obvio, pues todo el aura que emanaba la casa, incluso a kilómetros, era de abandono y desasosiego. Incluso sentías el aroma a cerrado y a húmedo si pasabas demasiado cerca. El olor acre de la inquietud y la pena. No era muy agrabable.

Sí, era obvio que no vivía nadie, nadie humano, al menos. Pero estaba seguro que el polvo volvía grisáceos todos los aspectos del interior. Y seguro que más de una araña habitaba más de una esquina de más de una habitación. Al principio, tal como lo decía mi madre, me imaginaba que al entrar ni siquiera habría gravedad, que te elevarías hacia el techo, y morirías de hambre o de sed allá arriba. Y tu cuerpo se descompondría en el aire y ni siquiera tus huesos caerían al suelo.

Pero supongo que incluso ella sabía que exageraba, y que solo lo decía para que no me acercara allí. Seguramente porque no quería que algún trozo de madera podrida me cayera encima y me hiciera daño si era lo suficientemente pequeño, o me matara, si era lo suficientemente grande; o que alguna puerta se saliera de los goznes y me aplastara. O que las chinches se me comieran o me estropearan la ropa.

O quizás solo practicaba sus dotes de escritora utilizándome a mí como "lector" - oyente, en términos literales- impávido y a la mansión como escenario. Y si ese era el caso, aún faltaba el protagonista. Quizás alguna araña fuera la afortunada, quién sabe.

El caso es que cada vez le añadía más cosas al relato oral. Exageraciones una detrás de otra. Personalmente, me parecía que comenzaba a estropearlo. Como quien hace un dibujo y se cree satisfecho con el resultado, pero luego lo ve de nuevo y cree que está falto de algo, y le añade alguna cosa. Lo retoca. Y así tantas veces que acaba por fastidiarlo.

Yo ya estaba "satisfecho" con el hecho de que no hubiera ni polvo ni aire, y también, aunque algo menos, con el hecho de que estaba tan vacía que ni siquiera el eco la llenaba. Pero a eso se le sumó que en el sótano había un agujero oscuro que no tenía fondo. Luego, que si entrabas en una habitación de la parte Oeste, cerrabas la puerta y volvías a salir, te hallabas en un pasillo de la parte Este. Que si morías en el jardín, la tierra se te comía al instante y te consumías tan rápido que a los gusanos no les daba tiempo a comerte. Y que, después, surgía una lápida con tu nombre, el día y mes de tu nacimiento, pero el año de la muerte. Y como epitafio, lo último que habías pronunciado. Ya fuera "Oh", o "Qué árbol tan bonito", o "Creo que hoy tengo té para acompañar la merienda".

Más allá de eso, más cosas que eran tan absurdas y enrevesadas que ya ni las recuerdo. "La imaginación es poderosa", decía mi padre. Y tanto, su mujer era la personificación de ésta, por descontado.

Y si mi madre pretendía disuadirme de acercarme o de entrar, sin duda lo habría conseguido únicamente con el detalle del aire y el polvo, y quizás lo del eco. Pero el resto de cosas que fue añadiendo no hicieron más que acentuar mi creciente hasta el punto de escabullirme casualmente una noche.

.

.

.

Tocar el piano nunca se me ha dado bien. Ni se me dará bien hasta el día en que me muera; podría jurarlo. Quizás entonces el diablo me enseñe, o quizás también pierda la paciencia al igual que mi madre. Después de todo, sus carácteres no difieren casi en absoluto.

Ella desistió a la primera semana. Después, contrató a una institutriz que, si bien tenía pocas esperanzas en cómo mis dedos se deslizaban por las teclas, desistió por la hostilidad que yo mostraba hacia ella.

Nunca me ha gustado que una persona ajena a mi familia me dé órdenes. O mi familia incluso. A veces yo mismo me detesto cuando me obligo a hacer algo. Así que el que Marianne se exasperara hasta tal punto de castigarme de pie en una esquina y mirando a la pared, me demostró que el resto de las lecciones no iban a diferenciarse mucho de aquello - "De pie, sin rechistar, y mirando esa pared impoluta", y cuidado con rechistar o chasquear la lengua, porque te daba un azote en la nuca-.

Y si ella, en caso de que lo intentara "con toda el alma" no podía soportar mi torpeza más de diez segundos, no había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Al final tanto mi madre, como Marianne y como yo, desistimos de intentar enseñarme y dediqué ese tiempo en perfeccionar mi sarcasmo y mi entrañable elocuencia.

Y fue entonces cuando me dio por fijarme en la enorme mansión que se veía a través de las ventanas de la sala de música. Sé que puede resultar extraño que en quince años no me hubiera fijado en algo tan enorme y llamativo, que se hallaba cerca del perímetro del lugar donde había residido tanto tiempo, pero realmente resultan curiosas las cosas que uno puede llegar a pasar por alto si no observa bien y con atención, o si está demasiado ocupado como para permitirse siquiera mirar por la ventana, o si las circunstancias y lo que se da están en tu contra, como era mi caso.

Y es que resulta que la sala de música estaba situada en la parte trasera de la mansión, y era la única habitación desde la que se tenía esa vista, porque si mirabas desde cualquier otro lado, los sauces y pinsapos te tapaban la vista. Además, yo nunca entraba ahí para nada, hasta que a mi madre se le antojó que aprendiera a tocar el dichoso piano. Digo dichoso porque incluso un entresijo de marfil, madera y cuerdas vivía con mayor regocijo que yo. Lo limpiaban cada día, le prestaban atención, le tocaban con cariño y si se rompía algo lo arreglaban. Si algo en mí estaba roto, ni yo ni los demás habíamos hecho nada por arreglarlo.

Pues bien, el piano estaba situado en un ángulo extraño, y quien estuviera sentado frente a él, se perdía las vistas que ofrecían las cuatro ventanas, porque, también en este caso, el resto de muebles eran en aquella sala lo que los sauces y los pinsapos eran en el exterior. Y resulta que siempre que entraba por la mañana, alguna doncella había corrido las cortinas la noche anterior, y se descorrían solo cuando yo ya me había sentado. Para que la luz no me molestara, me diera directamente en los ojos, o algo así.

Es curioso cómo cosas como las circunstancias o incluso los muebles conspiran contra ti, teniendo una causa común. Y en mi caso, eran la disposición de la habitación, las cortinas, el piano, y la doncella corría y descorría las cortinas los que conspiraban para impedirme que mirara por las ventanas y viera el edificio. También el asma era una de esas circunstancias, pues no me dejaba salir de mi casa tanto como me hubiera gustado.

Pero, aquel día en que Marianne me castigó por última vez, le repliqué con la clase de vocablos que el heredero de los Phantomhive no debe usar, y tras mandarme a mi localización habitual de castigo, se despidió indignada, dejándome solo en la habitación. Siempre me castigaba mirando hacia la esquina, porque ella consideraba que era lo suficientemente aburrida como para que yo me planteara si merecía la pena hacer la clase de cosas que ocasionaban el castigo. Si me hubiera puesto de cara a algún cuadro o ventana, me habría podido distraer fácilmente, y entonces quizás el castigo no me hubiera resultado tan malo.

Pero cuando Marianne se marchó, me dio por girar la cabeza hacia la derecha en lugar de hacia la izquierda, como solía hacer por reflejo. Hacia la ventana y hacia lo que había más allá, despuntando entre árboles de hoja perenne.

.

.

.

\- No sabes lo que hay realmente allí, madre.- repliqué por enésima vez, agarrándola suavemente del brazo. Ella ni siquiera dejó de mirar el libro.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Ciel. No lo digo yo, lo dicen los demás. Esas habladurías llevan rondando por aquí desde antes de que construyéramos esta mansión.- pasó una página despacio, como deleitándose del sonido de la hoja, o del de sus propias palabras.- Yo solo te las transmito para quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza. No quiero que vayas allí. Ni que te acerques.

\- Puede que sean habladurías populares, pero no puedes negarme que, a parte de lo del eco, el aire, y el polvo, lo demás es de tu cosecha.

No dijo nada. Y esa pausa yo ya la conocía bien; era la clase de silencio que indicaba que daba la conversación por zanjada. Refunfuñé y me agite con rabia, como un globo desinflándose. Normalmente, las rabietas le hacían hablar de nuevo, y eso me daba pie a continuar la conversación, pero aquella vez siguió leyendo como si nada.

Sentía curiosidad por ver qué clase de relato era que la tenía tan fascinada. Ella era escritora, así que sabía valorar la calidad de las historias ajenas. Y sin duda aquella era buena.

Me asome por encima de su hombro y leí.

"... _Monstruo odiado, ¡Infame asesino! Los tormentos del Infierno serán un castigo demasiado benévolo para tus crímenes. ¡Demonio inmundo! ¿Me reprochas que te haya creado? Pues bien, acércate y extinguiré el brillo de la vida que, en mi locura, supe alumbrar en ti..."_

\- Vaya, mamá, es demasiado macabro incluso para ti. ¿Qué libro es?

Sin dejar de leer, lanzó un suspiro entre molesto y resignado.

\- Es todo un clásico, Ciel. Me sorprende que no lo conozcas.

Al ver que no decía nada, continuó.

\- Es Frankenstein, de Mary Shelley.- me hizo gracia cómo lo pronunció.

\- Ah

\- Todo un clásico.- repitió. Mi posterior búsqueda me enseñó que el libro fue publicado ni siquiera un siglo antes, muy clásico no podía ser.

\- Comprendo.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Solo incomoda para mí, claro, porque ella siguió leyendo.

\- ¿Y... de qué va?

Otra pausa. Un suspiro resignado de su parte me anticipó que iba a explicármelo aunque no le apeteciera mucho, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna...

\- ¡Rachel!- la voz de mi padre sonó desde muy lejos, quizás de su estudio, donde pasaba todo el día.

Mi madre suspiró y cerró el libro ruidosamente. Odiaba que la interrumpieran, eso era algo que sabían hasta las abejas del jardín.

Se levantó de la butaca, con cuidado de no arrugarse la falda del vestido, y antes de salir de la habitación me hizo un ademán de la mano que significaba "volveré en un rato"

Pero, si se refería a un rato corto, se equivocó.

.

.

.

La prima de mi padre había muerto. La encontraron tirada en una parte apartada de su pequeña finca, junto a su libro y su sombrilla a juego con el vestido. Llevaba dos días allí tirada, y le faltaba una buena parte de la cara. Se supuso que había sido culpa de los animales que rondaban por allí, y la autopsia que le hicieron reveló que había muerto de un simple ataque al corazón.

La carta le llegó a mi padre dos días después. Su tía le había invitado a pasar algunos días en su mansión, pues era tradición que la familia cercana al fallecido se estableciera unos días en la casa, durante el tiempo del funeral y el luto de después.

Mi madre también estaba invitada, obviamente. Yo no. Los menores de diecisiete estaban exentos de ese tipo de cosas, e incluso se prefería que no fueran. Así que mis padres fueron sin mí y me dejaron a cargo de los sirvientes de la casa, a los que era fácil despistar, pues ellos eran pocos y la mansión era muy grande.

Puede parecer cruel, pero agradecí aquella repentina muerte. Porque la marcha de mis padres me había dado paso para hacer aquello que mi madre me prohibía.

.

.

.

Salí de mi habitación a las doce de la noche, envuelto en mi capa. Quizás resultaba raro que decidiera ir a semejante lugar de noche, pero me venía mejor para evadir al personal y, la verdad, siempre me ha gustado teatralizar, pero desde luego no tanto como a mi madre.

Agradecí que prácticamente todos los suelos de la casa estuvieran cubiertos de alfombra roja, porque el ruido de mis pasos apresurados se camuflaba casi perfectamente. Tardé veinte minutos en salir, porque di unos cuantos rodeos para no pasar por los lugares potencialmente habitados, como la cocina, y a la vez poder salir por alguna de las puertas traseras.

Llovía cuando salí, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. La lluvia en aún mas _cliché_ para cosas como esta. Me calé bien la capucha y me encamine hacia la mansión abandonada. En seguida lamenté haberme puesto uno de mis mejores par de botas, pues había muchísimo barro.

Con el lamento en la boca, apremié el paso y llegué inesperadamente rápido a la imponente verja que impedía el paso a la casa. Vi que ni siquiera estaba cerrada con cadenas ni nada parecido, sino que una cuerda mantenía firmemente unidas las dos verjas, simplemente para que no se abrieran al soplar el viento. Supuse que ni siquiera se habían molestado en usar cadenas porque quien quiera que las hubiera 'cerrado' sabía que nadie iba a entrar por gusto. Nadie excepto yo, claro. O era alguien del barrio quien la había puesto, o la fama de la mansión llegaba más lejos de lo que eran normal suponer.

Solté un suspiro que sonó raro, quizás porque solo en aquellos escasos minutos en mi cuerpo había calado el frío, aun a pesar de la capa. Entonces deshice el nudo con extraña facilidad, y el viento hizo el resto: abrió de golpe la verja produciendo un chirrido ensordecedor.

Entré rápidamente y volví a atar la cuerda como pude, más torpemente de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero el viento no consiguió deshacer el nudo, a pesar de que rugía furioso.

El tramo de camino hacia la puerta de entrada era innecesariamente largo, pero sin que eso me detuviera a esas alturas, eché a andar.

.

.

El mecanismo de cierre de la puerta principal tampoco era rematado. Es más, ni si quiera había mecanismo de cierre. La puerta se limitaba a estar ahí y a estar cerrada, nada más. Era tan pesada que el viento ni siquiera podía moverla, así que ni siquiera había necesidad de mantenerla mínimamente cerrada. Solo tuve que limitarme a girar un enorme picaporte de bronce muy decorado para abrirla, no sin esfuerzo, pues la fuerza bruta no es precisamente una de mis virtudes. Me lo pensé un momento y avancé un pie despacio, y luego el otro. Y me quedé quieto otro momento. Suspiré aliviado, sí había gravedad.

¿Qué pasa? Aunque lo de la gravedad era una chorrada, como todo lo demás, quise asegurarme. Sé suficientes historias de niños necios que desobedecen las advertencias porque las ven absurdas y acaban muertos, o algo peor. Así que había aprendido a actuar siempre con precaución, fuera ridícula la advertencia o no lo fuera.

Sí, ya estaba dentro. Sí, el interior me sorprendió. No porque fuera inmenso ni estuviera impecablemente decorado, que también, sino porque, a pesar de llevar más de cuarenta años abandonada, estaba impoluto. Podría haber lamido el suelo si hubiese querido, y en mi lengua no habría residuos de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera polvo, nada.

Por un momento consideré lo que mi madre decía, pero en cuanto se oyó el eco de mi capa ondeando, me tranquilicé. Me tranquilicé porque había eco y porque mi capa se movía. Y eso quería decir que por allí sí pasaba aire.

Sólo cuando me tranquilice me di cuenta de que había mantenido mi cuerpo en tensión todo el rato. Pero si las habladurías no eran verdad, si allí sí se atrevía a estar el aire, y yo incluso, ¿por qué no había polvo?

Eché un vistazo alrededor. Podía ver bien el ambiente porque en el techo había un enorme ventanal redondo y abovedado de cristal que dejaba entrar la luz y que reflejaba en el suelo las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por él.

Sí, todo estaba limpio.

\- ¿Buscas algo?- el eco de una voz retumbó por todo el pabellón.

Me faltó poco para no caerme al suelo de un infarto, como la pobre Josie. Miré en todas direcciones hasta que discerní una elegante sombra en lo alto de las escaleras, que tenía un brazo apoyado en la gruesa barandilla.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

\- Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo.- se oyó un trueno.- Y lo preguntaré una vez hayas contestado a la pregunta que ya te he formulado.

Trague saliva tan fuerte que si no lloviera, se habría oído por todos lados. Ah, la pregunta.

 _"¿Buscas algo?"_

Estuve tentado de contestar "polvo", o "un agujero sin fondo en el sótano", pero, ciertamente, aquel no me parecía momento para ser gracioso (dejando a parte que soy tan divertido como entrañable)

\- C-creía que estaría... vacía.- carraspeé.- Es decir, no... no busco nada.- el "nada" salió casi a modo de pregunta.

\- Muy bien.- se quitó unos guantes negros que hasta ese momento no me había percatado que llevaba.- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó, cumpliendo con lo que había dicho.

¿Debía decir mi verdadero nombre? ¿Arriesgarme a que supiera quién era y que luego resultara ser un asesino que, para colmo, supiera mi nombre y mi dirección? Porque sin duda ataría cabos y deduciría que Ciel Phantomhive vivía en la "Mansión Phantomhive" que había en frente de ¿su? casa.

\- Ciel Phantomhive.

Pero eso no lo dije yo. Lo dijo él.

\- Ciel Phantomhive.- repitió.- ¿Verdad? El único hijo de los Phantomhive. Te he visto más de una vez en tu jardín, jugando con los conejitos y las ardillitas; muy adorable.- "adorable" lo dijo con el máximo retintín del que se puede dotar a una palabra-. Puede que tú no pudieras verme, pero yo a ti sí. Y, créeme, el catalejo que me regaló mi padre funciona muy bien.

\- ¿Me ha espiado?- pregunté, con un hilo de voz, deseando marcharme de allí.

Oh, madre, madre, debí hacerte caso.

\- Oh, yo no diría "espiar", me hace parecer un lunático. Yo diría más bien... "recabando información"

Moví un pie atrás, tratando de adoptar la clásica postura desafiante, pero que sin lugar a dudas a mí me quedó ridícula. Otro trueno se oyó, y me hizo desviar la mirada hacia arriba un segundo. Cuando, nervioso como un pajarillo atrapado, la volví a posar sobre él... Seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio. Eso me tranquilizó, y me hizo reírme mentalmente, porque realmente creí que en esos segundos se había colocado frente a mí.

\- Muy... bien. ¿Y por qué "recababas información" sobre mí?

\- Ah.- rió, como si le pareciera lo más gracioso del mundo-. No, _peque,_ sobre ti no. Solo me dedico a inspeccionar los alrededores. A observar con atención. Miro cómo vuelan los pájaros, cómo andan las personas, cómo reaccionan las cosas a otras cosas... De hecho, a ti solo te he visto dos veces. En ocasiones el viento me desvía el catalejo. Dos de esas ocasiones apuntó a tu casa. Y en dos de esas ocasiones estabas tú solo jugando en el jardín.

En algún momento yo había adoptado una cara alelada, y cuando terminó de hablar, adopté una expresión confundida.

\- ¿Y por qué haces eso?

\- Simplemente investigo. Mi trabajo requiere de investigación. Investigo lo seres vivos. Ya te lo he dicho: sus movimientos, reacciones, composición...- a medida que hablaba, bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba más a mí.

\- ¿Y en qué trabajas?

\- ¿Existen los fantasmas? ¿La vida después de la muerte? - me miró como si realmente esperara respuesta. Antes de que yo dijera "no lo sé", continuó.- Hay cosas que es mejor que el mundo no sepa, porque provocaría el horror. Mi trabajo es una de esas cosas.

Alzó la mano y me palpó la cabeza.

\- Interesante, sería interesante...- murmuró.

Hizo tal expresión, tal mirada de loco mientras presionaba mi cráneo, que antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba corriendo y saliendo por la puerta más cercana, a la derecha de las escaleras. Me encontré enseguida correteando por el cementerio del lateral de la casa. La lluvia levantaba neblina al ras del suelo y apenas podía ver por dónde iba, pero seguí corriendo porque, como ya he dicho, soy muy melodramático.

Oía pasos tras de mí, y eso me hizo correr más rápido. Antes de que descubriera que aquello era el eco de mis propios paso, me detuve de pronto. No porque yo quisiera, sino porque algo me había frenado el paso. Algo que dolía. En el pecho, más concretamente. Noté que por esa parte del cuerpo la lluvia que caía estaba caliente... Pero estaba caliente porque no era lluvia, sino sangre. _Mi_ sangre.

Retrocedí unos pasos, y la presión que notaba se aflojó, pero el dolor y la sensación de pérdida - de sangre- no se fueron. Mi primera reacción fue tirarme al suelo, y eso hice. Me dejé caer de espaldas, no sin antes tratar de averiguar qué era aquello que me había cortado el paso de forma tan violenta y dolorosa. Encima de un pequeño pedestal, un ángel de bastante altura, pero que estaba en cuclillas, sostenía una lanza sobre sus rodillas. Y la afilada lanza de mármol sobresalía hacia la dirección desde la que venía yo.

No hacía falta ser un genio para atar cabos. Además, la punta blanca estaba teñida de rojo, (el rojo se distingue bien entre la niebla)

"¿Qué clase de persona hace ese tipo de estatua para un cementerio, donde por tópico suele haber niebla y la gente no ve por dónde va?", pensé, mientras trataba de ignorar que probablemente iba a morir allí. Un "mierda" escapó de mi garganta, pero entonces recordé lo que me decía mi madre sobre el tema de morir casualmente en un cementerio. Yo creía que era demasiada casualidad morir en un cementerio, pero allí estaba yo.

Lo recordé claro como el agua, y antes de que toda la sangre se me escapara, solo se me ocurrió una cosa, y la grité.

\- Las tartas de fresa saben mejor...

Morí antes de poder decir "con chocolate"

* * *

 **Ciel hiperglotón hasta el final. Yas. ¿Quién no quiere un epitafio épico?**

 **Este fic es la prueba definitiva de que soy la reina de las chorradas. Pero no me importa, es mi cuenta y Hal publica lo que le da la gana (viva la liberté, la égalité, fraternité y el chocolaté)**

 **Este mini fic será un two-shot o como máximo un three-shot, pero de ahí no pasará, lo hipermegajuro sobre el violable cadáver de Ciel. He aprendido la lección y dejaré la subida de lonfics para cuando los haya terminado.**

 **Y SÍ, ese pendejo de Ciel está muerto por jugarle al verga :v. Muertísimo. Criando malvas. O maltratando sexualmente a mis demonios en el Infierno y pensado "esta parte, esta pequeña parte de mi _vida_ , se llama felicidad" jsjsjsjsjs NO**

 **Ah, Josie es la primis de Vincent (que eSTÁ VIVO ¿CÓMO OS HABÉIS QUEDADO? *tornas have changed*)**

 **Quiero feedback, malditos.**


End file.
